Unimaginable Torture
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: [CamVala, JackSam established] SUMMARY: what happens when Cam and Vala are subjected to the worst torture possible?......COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Unimaginable Torture

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Cam/Vala

CATEGORY: Romance, Humor, Smut

RATING: M

TIMELINE: Season 9 (Vala was never married nor pregnant in this universe)

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show Stargate: SG-1 are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES #1: I'm not used to writing smut, it's not my thing, nor do I like writing it as it distracts from the story I'm trying to tell, so please bear with me. No matter how it may seem, this fic actually has a plot, I'd never write a fic just for the smut (if I even write a fic with smut ever again, which is highly unlikely).

-

!!!AUTHOR'S NOTES #2: also, because of me not being used to writing smut and thus ignorant to things connected to it, I would like it if you would warn me if the topic discussed is either inappropriate or in any other way unsuitable for this site and readers so that I remove it from the net if necessary. Thanks!!!!

-

-

WARNINGS #1: some non-favourable thoughts and feelings for Daniel by the two main characters. Mainly because he got them in their "situation". Still, Daniel fans, it's best you keep away.

WARNINGS #2: Explicit descriptions of sexual situations, intercourse and body parts, explicit language. So, those of you who are too young to read this sort of thing, please close the window down now and move on.

SUMMARY: what happens when Cam and Vala are subjected to the worst torture possible?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this is a new one." the voice was muffled.

"Yep." replied a voice just as muffled.

"He just had to do it, didn't he? He just had to keep asking questions and being completely blind and stupid as to what was going on."

"Yep."

There was silence for a while.

"You're strangely quiet. You're usually quite talkative."

"Yep."

"You know, I'm gonna kill Jackson when I see him next. Just wanted you to know."

"I'll help you."

"I was under the impression that you were in love with him?"

"Naaah. I just like bugging him, he looks like a sulky little kid when I do it, damn adorable. But nothing more. And even if I did, I wouldn't have after this."

_This situation_ that they were talking about was their current situation.

Black hoods over their heads, naked like the days they were born and tied together on a chair, Vala straddling Cam.

The reason for Vala's depression/irritation/frustration was not their lack of clothing nor their being tied together. They were tied together so tightly and skillfully that they were unable to move much.

But the main reason for her frustration and anger was that she was sitting on top of a very healthy, single male, who's obvious and delicious interest was standing at attention between her thighs, in the crack of her ass, ready and willing to help her with her problem, and she was completely unable to take advantage of it!

And to make matters worse, the damn bastard acted as if it was completely normal for him to have a naked woman, naked Vala, in her own humble opinion the embodiement of hotness and sexual appeal, sitting in his lap and have her bare breasts, with their stiff peaks, pressed against him.

She was hot as hell (while Vala was absolutely convinced of her hotness every day of the week, she had to admit that at this occasion the word 'hot' was more appropriate for her temperature and blood pressure than anything else), sweat sliding down her back, between her breasts and dripping off her over-sensitized nipples, was aroused beyond comprehension, had a very impressive erection rubbing against her clitoris and between her nether lips with their breathing; and couldn't do anything about it.

The inability to see anything was making her other senses as sharp as blade and she could feel every drop of sweat go down her breasts and nipples, she could feel the heat of his arousal burning into her folds and butt crack, her legs spread wide to accomodate the girth of his body.

They were bound so tightly that she could barely move, too tightly to rub against him to relieve the pressure. Even more, the owner of the said erection was behaving as if this was nothing strange, as if it was completely normal. Even though she was so aroused that she was leaking all over his erection.

Vala really had to wonder what she'd done to piss off the ueber-beings so much that they would punish her this way.

Then an idea occured, an idea that would explain Cam's behaviour. Or lack of it.

Was Mitchell gay?

'Naaah.' Vala discarded that idea immediately. Cameron Mitchell was as hetero as they come. 'Ooops, mustn't think of that word now. Especially since it's not achievable and I'll just get myself frustrated more.'

She sighed, cursing Daniel again.

----------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I know this part is disgracefully short, but the next one is about 3 times longer and I couldn't find a way to cut it in half. So, I'll be updating the next part sooner than this.

Thank you all for your reviews and support in this, to me, uncharted territory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What Vala didn't know was that Cam was having serious problems clinging to the last shreds of his self-control.

He knew just where his erection was and was desperately trying to ignore it's sole existence. It was a tactic he used with pain, acting as if it didn't exist, basically ignoring it, and it was somewhat helping him here.

The only real problem with this tactic was just where he was rubbing at. It'd been a long time since he'd had sex, having been gun-shy since his last girlfriend had hurt him terribly by chosing her career over him, and he was on the edge of embarrassing himself.

_Seriously_ embarrassing himself.

With every breath either of them took he shifted a little against her. It wasn't doing anything for Vala, but he was hard as diamond and it was starting to get quite painful.

He was aroused like hell and had been for quite a while now, but never got that small push that would be needed to set him off.

He was slowly starting to wish he'd get that little push, no matter how embarrassed he'd be. He knew that if a man has an erection that lasts over 4 hours it could start doing damage. And they'd been tied like that for about 3 hours now.

If they were not going to be rescued soon, he would have to swallow his pride and dignity and hope that Vala believed him when he'd tell her why he wanted her to move as much as she could.

Then he would take full responsibility for it. Even if Vala didn't report him for sexual harrassment, he would do it himself. He would be digusted over what he'd ask her to do, basically force her to do, and would take any punishment the military justice system would believe he deserved.

----------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** okay, this is the and the only part which is Daniel-unfriendly. Basically it's just about his dying alot and carelessly putting his team in danger over rocks or women or just because he's unable to follow orders, everything being canon. Pretty mild stuff, IMO.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"At least Sam and Teal'c are still free." said Vala. "We still have some hope."

"Yeah." agreed Cam. "I also very much doubt that she would appreciate being tied up like this with someone, especially Daniel or Teal'c."

Both shuddered in revolt at the thought of Sam being tied up naked with either of the men she considered brothers. Especially Daniel, whom she considered as a younger brother, an annoying younger brother, but a younger brother nonetheless. Cam and Vala both knew that that happening would've traumatised Sam for life and she would be in need of some serious therapy.

"Well, there would be one good side, but I don't believe it would've compensated for Sam's mental scarring." mused Vala.

Cam was instantly intrigued. Anything to get his mind off of _their_ little predicament. "Yeah? What's that?"

"The General would've killed Daniel and that slowly and painfully."

They both perked up at the prospect.

While Jack wasn't an aggressive-towards-his-friends man he would make Daniel pay for once again, for the thousandth time, being too focused on some rocks or culture (or lack of it in some people) and callously putting his own team in danger.

He'd done it numerous times while Jack was still the leader of SG-1 and he was doing it still, after over 10 years on the team and the front line. Yet, recently this tendency was starting to get serious consequences, like Ori knowing about this galaxy. The man would just never learn and the rest of former and new SG-1 just hoped Daniel's callousness wouldn't cost them and Earth their lives in the end.

And in this instance Sam would've been hurt and seriously traumatised. Jack would kill Daniel fur sure.

Cam grinned maliciously. "Oh, yeah, no-one does that to the General's wife and lives."

Cam and Vala were mightily pissed at Daniel over getting them into this situation and a slow, painful death seemed, in their opinion, like a fitting retribution.

Vala sighed. "Unfortunately, he would just ascend again, go bug the Ancients for a while, until they got fed up with him, again, descend and bug us again."

Cam agreed with her. "It's pretty unfair, don't you think? We've lost so many people, good and capable people, lost forever, leaving behind families, wives, husbands, children, people who loved them; and he, who doesn't have any blood or marriage family, no wife or kids or siblings or even parents, just keeps popping back up again. What makes him special that he should live while others don't?"

Vala was just quiet, remembering all the people she had met, while at the SGC, who had died. Good people, people with families, people who took care of themselves in the field. People like Lt Sandra Rush who left behind a broken hearted, loving husband and three children, all of them younger than 5 years of age. People like SGT Thomas Riley who left behind a grieving fiancee. People like Captain David Roberts who left behind his young wife, just days from giving birth to their baby, now fated to give birth to and raise their baby alone, while still grieving for her husband. And he'd intended to resign from active duty after that mission so that he could be with his family without the fear of dying. So many people, so much pain, heartache and misery. So many people who deserved a second chance much more than one lone man, who would've been missed by only 6 people, who were just his friends, not even family. So many people who would appreciate and know how to take this second chance and not bury themselves in ancient scrolls, dusty books and dirty artifacts all over again, as if nothing had happened, not even for a single second truly appreciating and taking advantage of the wonderful gift he'd been given.

Where is justice in the world that people like that die, for good, leaving behind loved ones and children, when they did everything they could to avoid it, while someone like Daniel, who is careless, callous, has no survival instinct or common sense, nor does much to avoid injury or death, and has a tunnel vision, comes back again and again, perpetually being given new and new second chances, undeserved second chances, that he doesn't appreciate nor takes advantage of.

Everything was quiet for a while, both depressed and sad, remembering the friends they'd made and lost while at the SGC.

Their hormones had settled slightly as a result of the depressing topic, but were awakened again when Vala sighed heavily, dropping her head on Cam's shoulder, making her rub against him in all the right, or wrong considering your point of virew, ways and places.

Then it was all back again.

Unconsciously they'd both started moving slightly, each trying to find their own release to end this torture, but it would not be.

All they achieved was to work themselves up even higher. Cam was so aroused by now he was over-sensitized and he knew that at this level of frustration he wouldn't be able to get off quickly, even if he could take care of it himself.

It didn't help matters any that they were both dripping with sweat by now and because of it Vala's nipples brushed against his chest with every breath she took, working them up even more.

Cam was very aware of Vala's juices soaking his manhood, having them all over his erection and balls, feeling them drip between his ass cheeks and pool under his ass, on the seat of the chair. It was an incredibly intimate feeling, being coated by her intimate juices, even more intimate than the way they were in contact with each other's private regions.

They were both silent as they worked to ease their own and the other's tension, vainly as it was, and the room was filled only with their laboured breathing, gasps and the ever strenghtening smell of sex.

'Just a little more.' they both thought, concentrating on crossing the finish line.

----------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** okay, the fic is safe for Daniel fans from now on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then suddenly gunfire errupted outside their door, making them freeze in shock.

The door then burst open and the next thing they heard was Sam's incredulous "Cam!? Vala!?"

Cam groaned and leaned his forehead against Vala's collar bone. 'Damn, just a minute longer and we would've been there!'

Vala barely resisted a strong urge to growl and yell at Sam to get out of there. Or better yet, untie them and leave the room, giving them 15 minutes. Hell, even 5 minutes would've been enough at that point.

Suddenly her wish was partly fulfilled as she heard footsteps and then felt the binds give way.

The hoods followed next and Cam and Vala blinked a couple of times to get used to the light again.

Their first sight was each other and they were stunned by how sweaty, flushed, aroused and downright horny the other looked. The smell of sex and sexual juices was now even more pronounced.

A strange sound broke them out of their reverie and they turned to look at Sam, who was blushing dark crimson and trying to hold in her giggles at the same time.

While she was fully in love with her husband and would never cheat on him, she was also curious as to whether what the nurses had said about Cam was true. Her quick peek was thwarted by Vala as the other woman moved possessively so she blocked Sam's view of Cam's package where it was visible on both the front and rear side of Vala's body, glaring at Sam territorially. The message was clear, what was here was all Vala's and she wasn't letting any other woman see her property.

This time Sam allowed a snicker to escape and she shook her head.

She took off her backpack, threw it down on the floor and turned to leave the cell. "Get dressed, the guards' reinforcements will be here soon."

Cam and Vala were already taking their clothes out of the backpack when Sam couldn't help herself. "And you can continue, what you were doing, back home. Otherwise you'll be tied up again. And you won't get the chance to continue."

They were flushed once again, but this time from embarrassment.

They turned with their backs to each other, more because they knew they wouldn't be able to stop what they'd started on the chair had they seen each other naked than out of modesty, and got dressed in record time.

As soon as they were done they met Teal'c outside the room and got their weapons back. Sam was nowhere to be seen, helping SG-3 find Daniel.

An hour later SG-1 was whole again and on the move towards the Gate, desperately wishing to finally be safe again.

After a short firefight with an enemy squad, that had waited in an ambush for them, they reached the Gate, dialled it and stepped through without casualties.

----------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** reposting this chapter cause I noticed one big, honkin' huge error in the prev. version. Namely I somehow wrote it as if Sam's husband was Daniel (shudder). As I wouldn't write a Sam/Daniel fic even if someone held a gun on my head (Jack/Sam is the only pairing I want/read/like for Sam), I fixed that error and now I'm posting the corrected version.

Thank you for your patience and for sticking with this fic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The debriefing was quite interesting.

While they had tried to disguise the real reason for their imprisonment, Landry had caught on and was most displeased that Daniel had been, yet again, the cause for his team getting in trouble. He had read all the reports on SG-1's old missions and had talked to Jack, knowing that Daniel's singlemindedness and lack of care for danger was a huge potential for trouble and had been the cause of it many times in the past.

Sam had obviously decided not to reveal the exact condition in which she had found Cam and Vala, something that they would forever be grateful to her for, but she had had no qualms enjoying the revelation of Daniel's predicament.

Colonel Reynolds then explained how SG-3 had found Daniel naked and tied up in another cell. Much to the shock and hidden mirth of the other 3 members of SG-1, it turned out that Daniel had actually been tied to a man. A naked man. And Daniel had sat in that guy's lap. Apparently SG-3 had come in right at the moment as it was becoming obvious that the guy was enjoying their positions and was just describing to Daniel that he would want them to continue this when they got freed..

While Daniel was dying from embarrassment, Landry, SG-1 and SG-3 were trying to decide whether to burst out laughing or toss their cookies at the mental image the report had brought up.

Finally they settled on laughing, but secretly decided to look into options of having their brains cleansed of this whole Daniel/Guy thing.

All through the debriefing Vala and Cam kept sending each other heated looks, exchanging silent promises on what they'd do to each other once they were away from prying eyes.

Only Sam and Teal'c had noticed these exchanges and, while Sam kept her poker face on, Teal'c allowed a tiny smirk to curl his lips.

Things were definitely about to get _very _interesting.

Due to the excessive number of high-stress missions lately, they were given a week's downtime and then dismissed.

----------------------------------------

As everyone got up to leave, Teal'c gave the others the signal to stay behind.

When they were alone again he turned to Daniel. "DanielJackson, I believe it is time we find you female companionship."

Daniel was stunned and with an absentminded gesture he readjusted his glasses. "Huh?"

"Your solitude is becoming obvious." Which were just fancy words for Teal'c saying that Daniel's lack of sex life was interefering with their work. "You are losing focus on missions."

Vala, Sam and Cam snorted. He got that right. Daniel's focus had been entirely on the generous breasts of the woman who'd held the artefact, instead of on the artefact itself. Not that she'd minded. Which was why the locals got angry and started shooting and taking prisoners. They didn't like Daniel oggling one of their women like that.

Sam was uncomfortably reminded of the time 8 years ago when Daniel had let his teammates get taken prisoner, sentenced to labour in the mines for the rest of their lives, Sam being in constant danger of being raped; while Daniel forgot all about them, spending all his time shagging the local princess and getting high on sarcophagus. While his addiction _may_, but also may _not_, in the later stages excuse his lack of concern and completely forgetting that his teammates even existed; it did not, neither excuse nor explain, his lack of care and real effort of trying to get them freed in the beginning and first stages of his addiction, with the princess and the sarcophagus.

Sadly, that had not been the first, nor the last time he had put a woman, or a culture, dead or alive, or an artefact, or just scribblings on the wall, before the lives and safety of his team and of Earth. Hundreds of accounts came to her mind. Yet, even now, 8 years later, he was still doing it.

The man had learnt nothing.

These musings led Sam to think about another male part of her family, this time of her actual, official family, the family that she hoped they would expand soon. The best man, though flawed, she'd ever known and loved more than anyone else. Her husband, Jack O'Neill. 

Sam was broken out of the longing thoughts of her beloved husband, that the musings of years past had brought up, by Daniel's indignant sputtering.

"What!? What do you mean 'we'?"

Teal'c did not back down. "As you have failed, in the past 8 years, not only to find a mate, but also a potential one that did not turn evil, it has become evident that you are incapable of finding one yourself. Alas, do not worry, we will find you suitable companionship."

Sam ignored Daniel's stammering and, with a mischevious glint in her eyes, the one that was O'Neill trademark (it was scary just how much she had become like her husband), she innocently asked Teal'c. "Do you have someone already in mind, T?"

"Indeed I have." intoned Teal'c deeply. "One of the Jaffa, a female warrior by the name of Ray'noc, has expressed interest in DanielJackson. She is a great warrior, strong and feared in battle, and I believe she would be a suitable mate for DanielJackson."

"Really?" Sam looked genuinely interested and Daniel just looked afraid. Strong and feared warrior, it was obvious who would wear the pants in _that_ potential relationship. "Well, agree on a specific time for Daniel's date with her and we'll make sure that Daniel gets there without fail."

Daniel saw that he was in way over his head and started slowly inching his way out of the room. Vala just grinned when she saw him flee and she got Cam's attention, pointing over at Daniel. Vala knew just what to do to quickly get a man's attention and Cam couldn't have pretended to be ignorant when he felt her hand squeeze him through his BDU's. He was infinitely glad that they were still sitting at the table so the others could not see his reaction.

"So," took Sam the thread up again "can you tell us something more about Ray'noc?"

Teal'c's "Indeed, I can. She is also of the age when it is expected of her to find a permanent mate and produce offspring. She believes DanielJackson is a good breeding material." was the last thing Daniel heard as he ran down the corridor screaming, terrified by the idea of essentially getting married and having kids.

The other 4 couldn't help it and they broke down laughing at Daniel's flight. It had been pretty funny, but Cam and Vala had the feeling that he other two had not been kidding in the least. If the conspiratorial looks in their eyes had anything to say about it, Daniel would be in the hands of that female Jaffa by the end of the month. Cam could clearly picture Daniel, sitting in his off-world home, exchanging gossip with the mates of the male Jaffa, playing Mr Mom and taking care of the babies, while his wife, erm.. mate, went out to fight in battles. The image caused him to laugh again, joined by Vala who'd had the exact same thought.

Little did they know, but that was exactly what was about to befall their resident archeologist.

----------------------------------------

The team soon broke up, each going their own way.

Sam was already trying to figure out how much time she had to pack for her flight to DC. Teal'c intended to go off-world, meet up with the rest of his family and contact Ray'noc with arrangements, while Daniel had already locked himself up in his office for the rest of the week, burying himself in work and hoping that the latest humiliating event, and plans for his future, would be forgotten by the end of the week. It was quite obvious to Sam and Teal'c what the last two members of the team intended to do.

Cam and Vala had namely literally shot out the door, tore down the corridor and grabbed their things from their lockers as soon as it had become clear that that had been all that Teal'c felt was needed to discuss.

Then they left the base as quickly as possible.

Cam stopped the vehicle behind the first bend of the road, off the base premises and away from the eyes of the guards, and leaned over the console, taking Vala's lips with his own.

When he'd temporarily satisfied his thirst for her he put the vehicle in motion once again and sped down the road, towards their destination.

Cam and Vala literally broke down Cam's front door in their hurry to get inside, tearing each other's clothes off and finally giving into the feelings for each other that both had harbored and repressed from the first time they'd met.

And as they finally consumated their commitment they knew instinctively that nothing would never be the same again.

For it was only about to get better.

THE END


	6. Epilogue

**AN**: intended to finish it with the previous part, but just couldn't help myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

2 WEEKS LATER

"You're pregnant, Vala."

----------------------------------------

PRESENT TIME

"Cam, we forgot something." mumbled Vala into his chest as they lay recovering.

He groaned, weakly covering his eyes with his arm. "Please tell me we locked the door."

Vala stilled and her satiated mind tried to fire up those fried synapses.

Now that she thought about it, she wasn't that sure about them having locked the front door. They HAD been pretty occupied as they crashed into Cam's house and finally gave into their lust on the hard wooden floor of his foyer. She remembered shutting the door with her foot, but then he was already inside her and she forgot that even the world existed. When they recovered enough to stand, they staggered into his bedroom where round 2 began. They were now recovering after that particular round. So, no, they hadn't locked the door. But, she decided it was best not to mention it to him at the time.

She would get up later (if she was able to walk) and lock it herself.

Oops, getting off-track here...

"That's not what I'm talking about. We didn't use anything. You know, what are those things called? Condominium? Condo?"

Well that definitely caught his attention. He froze under her. "Condoms?"

She grinned. "Yeah, that." stretching herself and enjoying the soreness of some muscles that hadn't been used in quite a while.

He lifted his head and stormy blue met her gray. "Shit." Dread started expressing itself on his face.

Suddenly an idea came to him and he grabbed at it like a drowing man clutches at a buoy. "What about the pill? Don't you use it?"

He was sure that Vala was having quite an exciting sex life, compared to his own draught of several past years. The woman was a knock-out, after all, and she definitely didn't behave like a shy librarian. She must've had a guy on every planet. Or several.

Or she would've had, had she not been more focused on just surviving in a hostile universe in a hostile business. Sex definitely takes a backseat to survival, plus you are vulnerable while having sex, and vulnerability was something that Vala could not afford nor did she want it. Which meant lack of sex, which meant lack of any birth control. But Cam didn't know that.

"What pill?" Vala scruntched up her face in thought. "Oh!" she eventually exclaimed, finally having caught on to what he meant. "I'm an alien, those pills don't work on me. Dr Lam tried it. They didn't do what they were supposed to."

Cam was clutching at straws. "Don't women on SG teams get their contraceptive shots, it being a rule?"

"No." Vala shook her head "I asked and Dr Lam told me that the military has no right forcing women into taking contraceptives, just as they are obligated to immediately take pregnant women off any combat units when they find out they're pregnant." At that she stopped. "Ooops..."

But with typical Vala skill she skipped over the problem and continued. "Anyway, Dr Lam said that the women could sue the military big time if they were forced to take contraceptives. What if they want to have kids? Those shots are voluntary only. Besides, just as the pill, they don't work on me."

"Oh god." groaned Cam, dropping his head back on his pillow. "Please don't tell me!"

"I'm ovulating today." added Vala oh so helpfully.

"Wait a minute! If you're an alien and no kind of human birth control works on you, that doesn't mean that you are even able to get pregnant by a human!"

"Yeah, probably." she whispered, humoring him.

Vala just smiled at him sadly knowing the truth. While hormone therapies may not work since off-world-humans had to adopt to other radiations, air, water, food,... on other planets, this changing their bodies' chemistry; something as basic as conception did not acknowledge the fact that one parent was from one planet and the other from another, as long as they are both human. Case in point: Shifu, Sha're and Apophis' child. The fertilization would take place nonetheless, with a perfectly human embryo, it growing and being born to become a human, not some grotesque mutant; the baby would just grow into a person who would just have a slightly different chemistry and imune system, because the parents had different ones. Or it could take after one parent only, fully inheriting the characteristics of that one parent and ignoring the other. It's called "Evolution of the species" and only the strongest (beings and genes) survive. Most of the time.

Life and nature have a way of getting around obstacles and eventually overcoming them. This is just like a daisy growing out of a crack in the pavement.

Either way, the child about to be born would be human. And it WOULD be born.

"Don't worry, Vala, it's not going to happen." said Cam, while caressing her back comfortingly, completely certain. Vala just smiled at him, desperately trying to believe him.

So why was she already feeling things mixing and combining inside her body?

----------------------------------------

2 WEEKS LATER

"You're pregnant, Vala." said Dr Lam to a resigned Vala and a shell-shocked Cam.

"I knew it!" turned Vala smugly to Cam, who's jaw was gaping.

"Wha... What!?"

"You're going to be a Daddy, Cam!" Vala threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

'Thud.'

The two women were looking at the ground where one damn tough guy, leader of the world's premier off-world team, combat veteran, Teal'c's greatest competition in staff weapon fighting, had just fainted.

---------------------------------------

REVIEWS would be nice. I noticed that M rated fics get a lot less hits and reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** though my intention had been to leave the fic as it was, I couldn't help but write down this little scene after I was inspired by BeckyS's review.

It brings some closure and answers that had been left open, as well as attempting to be funny.

I hope you like it and don't forget to review, cause you never know, maybe your review will inspire a new fic, it happened before many times, so don't be shy and hit the nice violet button to submit a review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPILOGUE

2 YEARS LATER

CHULAK

Bird Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Teal'c of Chulak walked down the road towards the settlement.

Natives bowed in respect to the two former members of SG-1 and warriors who had helped defeat the Ori the year before and the Goa'uld 3 years before.

SG-1 was no more, it's members having left to lead their own lives after the defeat of the religious fanatics.

Lt Col Samantha Carter had resigned and was now working as the civilian part-time contractor Dr Samantha O'Neill at the Pentagon, near the office of her husband, who's job had grown even larger and more important after the expansion of the program as the consequence of the war with the Goa'uld and the Ori which also meant additional ship building facilities, with the O'Neill quadraplets (-evil laugh-) being cared for in the Pentagon's daycare. Recently she'd been thinking of pulling back and staying home to take care of their brood that had been quickly growing over the daycare employees' heads. With having her own lab inside their house she could still perform her mad-scientist-type experiments, so she'd still have some mental challenges should she decide to become a stay-at-home mom.

Teal'c was on the Jaffa council and had recently married a female Jaffa, having moved off-world fulltime.

Vala Mitchell was going crazy from boredom after having been put on medical leave. She'd broken her left leg in three places and her right wrist on a mission a month before that. The official version of the report had been squeaky clean, mentioning no circumstances of the injury, but after Cam'd talked to the other members of SG-7, he'd found out that his wife hadn't changed all that much (only until her accident, because of which she had completely new priorities and a new perspective on life). She'd been on the trail of some treasure on P9F-887 that was supposed to be there, when it happened. Something that had caused no small amusement to Cam, after he'd survived the first few waves of panic and 'what if-s'.

Vala had fallen down a hole.

A big hole, granted, but still a hole. More accurately, an animal trap. Thankfully the type meant to catch live animals and Cam was still literally having nightmares of what would've happened had it been the type of hole with sharp sticks meant to impale unfortunate beings.

The only thing keeping her from going three fries short of a happy meal with boredom was their 15 month old son, David.

Vala's accident had shaken them all up, making the two spouses even more aware of just how quickly one can die and just how banal and pointless their death can be.

Falling down a hole and getting killed by a trap meant for animals. A pretty undignified (not to mention tragic) death for a mighty warrior, ex-host, ex-thief and a proud wife and mother.

It had made them both think about their life and their chosen careers. The end result was that they were both resigning from active duty roster and taking administrative and consulting positions at the SGC. Thankfully, since their son's mom is an alien and had been a Goa'uld's host, they were able to bring their son to the base occasionally, since the only doctors who had clearance to care for him were there. With Cam and Vala taking administrative and consulting positions they would spend their entire days at the base, no more going off-world, and so they could spend much of that time with their child and each other.

David was of course ecstatic, because it meant he would be spending more time with his parents in the future.

His very obvious happiness and glee had also made the two adults feel pretty guilty for putting their jobs before their own flesh and blood and now Cam couldn't even understand how had he ever put his career before the little person that he had helped create with Vala in her own body. It made him feel like a bastard and, judging by Vala's expression upon seeing their son's happiness at hearing their decision, she was feeling the same.

Amazing how life had changed. Of the 6 members of SG-1, all of them except one were now settled down, married and had kids. With his and Vala's leaving the teams, SG-1 would truly cease to exist, all of it's members living peaceful, normal lives, with 9 to 5 jobs, their main concern being their kids, daycare, schools,... normal things. They would finally be all settled into normal lives. Well, as normal as it could get, considering that they were once visiting other planets and fighting aliens for a living... Their lives were pretty much average now.

As for the last member of the former premier team of the SGC... well, he was the reason they were here now.

Turning the last bend, the two strong warriors caught sight of the errant archeologist.

He was standing near the fence that was separating his real-estate from his neighbor's, gesturing wildly with his hands as he talked rapidly.

Cam and Teal'c crept closer to hear what was being said, fully expecting a lecture about some obscure rituals of some obscure people... er... the Tau'ri.

"... then you put the flour in, add a spoonful of salt and start mixing."

Cam and Teal'c locked eyes in an incredulous look. The great Dr Daniel Jackson, archeologist, linguist, former Ascended, and fear of the Ascended Ancients was exchanging recipes.

They couldn't help it.

They burst out laughing, Cam's guffaws mingling with Teal'c's deep chuckles.

The figure before them froze, with hands still in the air, and turned slowly.

"Uh, hi.." he said, uncomfortably pushing his glasses higher on his nose as he stared at his two former team-mates. It'd been almost a year and a half since he'd last seen them and this was not how he'd imagined seeing them.

When they'd finally managed to collect themselves and returned his greeting he introduced them to his friend. "This is Shal'ka, mate of Terna'ka."

Teal'c and Cam greeted the matronly female Jaffa, who had been leaning on the fence from her frontyard, exchanging recipes with Daniel.

"So... where's the Mrs.?" asked Cam, barely suppressing his mirth as he knew the answer. It was obvious who was wearing the pants in this relationship and it wasn't the male.

"Uh... she's on a mission, they're rounding up the last of the Ori soldiers on some planet." explained Daniel.

Just then a baby's cry pierced the air and Daniel's head snapped up.

He looked towards the house, then turned back to Shal'ka, exchanged a few words and hurried into the home.

His two former team-mates just looked after him in surprise, marveling over how life had changed.

When 2 years ago Teal'c had brought up Daniel's lack of sex life in conjunction with how it was endangering them, then proceeded to mention that a female Jaffa was interested in the archeologist, Cam and Vala had had a mental image of Daniel being Mr Mom, exchanging gossip and recipes with the female mates of other Jaffa, it had been damn funny.

And now that mental image had turned out to be a prophecy of things that were to happen.

Cam shook his head disbelievingly. Jackson... married... with kids... being Mr Mom in a patriarchial society...

Cam chuckled. 'Only Jackson.'

He couldn't wait to get back home to tell Vala about it, knowing she'd find it as funny as he.

And as he watched Daniel carrying a small bundle and leading a toddler by his hand out of the house, Cam only had one thought.

Amazing how life changes.

THE END

REVIEW!


End file.
